


Sweethearts day

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, Party, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, cute moments, magic spells, make a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Star makes up a holiday to delay her boredom .





	Sweethearts day

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing . If you want to check out more go right on ahead i don't fear criticism .

  
"You know, Star, you don’t have to do something grand magical for every new holiday we tell you about.“  
What do you expect Marco? You know by now that I can’t handle boredom and to making an extra special holiday with some magic is just tip of the mountain?”  
“Do you mean the tip of the iceberg?“   
“Yes,"   
"but did you have to make a new holiday?"   
"Well, it’s boring right now in this month, so I thought why not?"   
"Fine, what can I do to help?"   
"Put up some flyers around town for the sweethearts day fair and dance Marco I want this be the best party ever. ”  
“Only you, star, would want to make a second valentines day."   
"Only because you made valentines day seem like epic war day instead of about love."   
"Next time I tell you about a holiday, I’ll tell you the point right away instead of starting with the history."   
"It’s all I ask Marco. She had already wallpapered the town with posters for sweetheart day dance. With a quick summary on it what it is and the purpose how it’s celebrated and the dance location. "   
"I still don't know why you won't go and hand out these flyers to the local businesses. ”  
“Because I have to go to Quest Buy and three other dimensions for the party set up it all has to be delivered by next week plus you'll go faster without me.   
"Fine Star if you say so,"   
"You'll be okay Marco just start at the Dojo, then Emilio’s, then the park and the donut shop and spread out from there. You know sensei needs to find love, so he’ll spread the word fast.  
"Got it Star.” Marco heads out of the door and star rushes of to her room. And made a few calls on her mirror phone with the list of the things she needs to be delivered and the person whose catering. She did not need to go anywhere, but she did need to find a particular spell that made her want to this day in the first place. When she was flipping through the spell book, she was reading looking through the chapter where I flipped passed an exciting chapter written by queen festiva the fun. The first party girl of mewni. She had a bunch of spells to make a party fun, but she had an array of love spells. She put in her notes that she wanted other to be happy. Her most powerful spell never made anyone love each other but made you drawn to the person you meant to be with. It was soulmates spell the best created since it doesn't force love just shows the path and if its mutual clear away for the wedding. I giggle at all the new love birds I might help along. I know that I've been down in the dumps lately with my wand acting up and Tom pulling that stunt I needed something to pick me up again. According to Festiva, this spell led her to getting married to Percival the passionate one of the kinder and stronger kings. Who she would have never met without the spell he was from a kingdom several dimensions away. According to glossaryck, I need to start with her most basic love spell and work my way to her best.  
I hope to cast the spell by Saturday, but I need test subjects. My wand is still not working correctly, and I don’t want to mess up and make everyone in monsters or worse turn them on fire.   
Bringaa I create to animated paper dolls they waved their little hands at me they’re giddy I summoned a cupcake.   
Carrinjo and the cupcake glowed pink and returned to normal.   
Go on dig in little guys the dolls took a piece a started to take a bit and then began to eat like kids with a birthday cake.  
Well that spell work to add little love to food   
Now I just need to be able to make some find they love to do in the future and create love frenzy. Well maybe I pick a random girl to perform the spell with and with the love frenzy spell well their pet adoption going on tomorrow and a love frenzy with cause dogs and cats to have a new home . that shouldn’t be too hard I just have to take my time. If I do that, I should get the big spell down by Sweetheart’s day.   
Other then homework and spending some time with Marco I put my effort into getting the spell down to the delight of the dog and cats and echo creek . and the delight of Tiffany, the injured cheerleader realize her dream of being a lawyer. And final test the way to test is to the biggest ice queen. Brittney . If she finds her love, then the spell will work. To catch her, I need to wait after school. I waited till she left cheer practice.  
Enfuegmor I whispered the spell. Knowing when she finds her one she’ll be gloating about tomorrow morning. The space was set up with rides, and fortune tellers a bounce house and the dance floor I got Keely on tickets its five bucks ahead to get inside I called in all my friend’s pony head and some of the bounce crew who can make this party rock. The last of the people finally showed up locked up the safe with the cash.   
I spin and say the spell know well that I’m going to get caught in the blast along with everyone else. I’m hoping Oscar finally see me as I am.   
In my mind’s eye, I felt the spell click in my head all thoughts of Oscar were gone. All I wanted was Marco. Who I started searching for I could see everyone doing the same so many people where already frenching in the bench some were just hugging . and then you got me who when I find Marco I leap into his arms and kiss him right on the lips.


End file.
